Packleader
Being alone in this world has its perks. Freedom to come and go as you please, freedom to be who you want to be and what you want to do and the choice of taking whatever path you want. Being with friends in this world also has its perks. You can take whatever path you want, but have friends to go with you. Lost in thought, Roland was contemplating what the Principle said earlier in the day. His hands in his pockets and his eyes locked to the ground as he walked, he didn't notice the person also lost in thought directly opposite of him. THUD, the two slammed into each other falling into the ground. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see a beautiful girl with long black hair and amber eyes rubbing her head as well. "I- I'm sorry" he chimed standing up and outstretching his hand to help her up. Looking up, the girl glared at Roland and rejected his hand. She stood up and shoved him aside with her shoulder continuing onward. Confused and still unsure Roland thought "What a bitch". Within second of his thought bouncing through his head, a loud piercing yell filled the air. "Wh- What was that?" he said his head quickly spinning around. He saw the girl whom he had bumped into previously, standing still a few feet away. She quickly turned and ran off into the distance, which intrigued Roland. "What's she up to?" Roland thought. Without thinking, he quickly ran off after her. The girl picked up on this and quickly stopped, spinning around and gave a hard glare at Roland. "Fuck off" she said coldly. "I want to know what that sound was" Roland said bluntly. "Tch, follow me if you want its your funeral" she said quickly turning. Smirking as she glanced back, she leaped off using Flash Step to try and out run Roland. As she jumped across the streets, she looked back to see Roland keeping pace. "Bloody hell! I'm just able to keep up with Master and this human can match my speed! I don't even sense a sign of spiritual pressure in him" she thought. "You're a fast one" Roland said. "Bet I'm faster" he said quickly leaping in front of her and giving her a comical wave. He quickly stopped in his tracks as he saw where the sound originated from. A large black caterpillar-shaped being was wrapping around a building. At the top of its body was a large white mask, which sent a chill through Roland's spine. "What? Never seen a Hollow before?" the girl remarked. "I don't even know what a Hollow is" Roland said. "But I do intend on killing it" he quickly said clapping his hands. White energy began to surge and flow around him, taking the form of a large gluttonous aura. "Amplification Achieved" he said dropping his hands to his side. The girl stood shocked at what she saw, a simple human had just gathered spiritual pressure that matched a Captain. "What the hell are you, kid?" she asked. Not giving Shina an answer, Roland leaped into the air and quickly disappeared from sight. Appearing alongside the Hollow, he quickly spun and kicked the side of the Hollow. Its lower body cringed and unhinged itself from the building. Appearing alongside Roland, the girl stood with her arms folded. "A Hollow can only be killed by destroying its mask, you really have no idea what your doing do you" the girl said. "Heh, thanks for the tip" Roland said quickly jumping into the air. His eye patch quickly untied, revealing his eye aglow with white energy. Flying downward, his straightened leg smashed into the Hollow's mask. The mask itself quickly began to crumble and lead to the Hollow's body itself disappearing from sight. The girl stood, intrigued at the boy's power and quickly was hit with a notion. "Could he be the one Master spoke of?" she thought. Looking towards Roland who was standing atop of a building, she quickly waved her hand. "Hey! is your name Roland by any chance?" she called. Looking up, he nodded his head. "Yea" he said, his tone different from before. He tied his eye patch back to his face and let out a sigh. His ambitious attitude when fighting the Hollow had changed to a dreary bored one. Appearing next to him, she smirked. "Master has informed me that I must subject myself to you" the girl said bowing to Roland. Feeling that she passed a boundry even Roland couldn't help but blush. "Subject yourself?" he chimed. Quickly blushing, the girl spun around and covered her eyes. "DAMMIT" she thought. Standing up, she became serious and let out a breath. "My name is Shina, and from here on I am your new teammate" she said giving Roland a thumbs up. "No" Roland said coldly.